Renee Riddle the second
by Renee Potter
Summary: The sequel to Renee Riddle. it is about Renee Riddle's daughter's life through Hogwarts. read Renee Riddle before you read this or you will be tottallly confused. r/r thanks.


RENEE RIDDLE THE SECOND

PROLOGUE

"Who's that guy looking at you?" My best friend Casey Black asked me.

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out." I said, looking at the man Casey was talking about.

"Renee, you know that you're weird so you know that people will look at you a lot." I glared at my other best friend, Luke Smith. He glared back at me. He then broke out into a grin.

"What?" Casey and me asked at the same time. 

He then leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You have chocolate cake on your face. That's the consequence of eating dessert before your main course." I blushed as he cleaned it up for me. 

I had always had a little crush on him and over the summer it had increased. 

You are probably thinking, 'who is this stupid little girl thinking about boys?' to tell you the truth I am fifteen years old and at the Hogwarts Opening Feast. I am in Slytherin house.

I am not a snotty brat like most people think that Slytherins are. I was only sorted into Slytherin because my mother an my father were in this house. 

My mother died when I was born and my biological (The birth father of the kid) father died before I was even born. My mother then married another guy. This is what my legal guardian, Aurora McNally, told me. I live with her because, like I said, my father didn't want me.

You might be wondering why my last name is Riddle instead of McNally. It is Riddle because my father, who didn't want me, said that it should be. My mother's first name was Renee and when she married my bilogical father her name was changed to Riddle. 

Aurora never told me the names of my bilogical father and the guy my mom married after he died. I wish she would have.

My train of thought was inturupted by Dumbledoor standing up.

"Maybe he'll tell us who that guy is." Casey whispered to me. I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he went on to talk about the things that he talked about every year and I wasn't really listening until he got to the part that he talked about the teachers. "We have a new teacher this year. He will be taking up the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. His name is…………"

A/N: Who is the teacher? Cliffhanger.

You honestly think that I would do that to you? Well you are so wrong. Here's the rest.

"Harry Potter." All of the students gasped and all of us Slytherins were like, OH MY GOD. How could he be here? He disappeared like fifteen years ago. (Renee is fifteen let's say. OK? Remember in the last story how Malfoy was the one who showed up and put the Cructacius Curse on Renee Riddle? Not the Renee in this story but the other Renee? Well let's say that it wasn't Malfoy and it was Ron Weasley.)

Eliza Malfoy stood up and yelled at Dumbledoor, "He doesn't look like Harry Potter." She was right he didn't look like the Harry Potter we had seen in our textbooks. This Harry Potter had a beard and had a hollow look in his eyes that you would have if you had been to Azkaban for years on end. (Hey. She knows Sirius. How you ask? Aurora married him and then but she kept her maiden name. That might be important later in the story soon but I don't know. Keep reading and then you will find out.) 

Another person stood up and yelled "Make him show his scar!" Harry Potter stood up and pulled his bangs off of his head and everyone in the Great Hall gasped exept for the Gryffindors, Alisa and Sylvia Weasley, Fred and Angelina Weasley's twins. They looked smug. They had always been my enemies. 

"All right, to your common rooms. Classes start in the morning and you need your rest." Dumbledore said and we all stood up and headed to our common rooms.

On our way we met Alisa and Sylvia Weasley, "We know something you don't know." They said in a singsongy voice. We just glared at them and went to our common room, only to wake up in the morning and find out what they knew. 

A/N: This is the first chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet that this Renee is Renee Riddle's daughter. R/r thanks.


End file.
